Meeting at Haibara Hospital
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: After the disaster at the Kurosawa House, Reika and Sakuya tries hosting a meeting with only the two of them and the spirits of FF3 and FF4. How will that work out? Prepare for major spoilers for FF4


_Wrote a sequel to one of the stories due to a suggestion of a friend. Hope this is as good.

* * *

_

After a busy day at Haibara Hospital, Dr. Shigeto Haibara was ready to go home with his son, You Haibara. A day of countless surgeries, deaths, and patients, you would expect one to be exhausted and full of stress. No, not Dr. Haibara. He was already used to the amount of work this hospital brings in and he was no stranger to surprises since the incident with his wife's suicide and the new arrival of his granddaughter, Ayako….made by his own son and daughter…

"You, do you have any plans for the upcoming New Year?" Shigeto asked his son was they were walking to the Operation Room.

"No Father," he replied back, his face with no expression. "I do plan to spend with Sakuya and Ayako however."

Shigeto glanced at his son. "Right…" He pulled out a series of keys and inserted one into the keyhole of the double doors. "So you don't plan to spend time with your father?"

"It's not like that…I mean, you have mother to be with, don't you?"

"She is dead." His face was stern.

"So are you and I."

"She is hanging off the roof of the hospital and I am unable to get her." The door unlocked. "Unless you want to get her for me?"

You was silent for a moment. "No...I do not want to fall again." His voice of tone sounded as if he had been defeated.

Shigeto smiled and opened the door. "Alright, let's clean up the room before closing up the hospital. It shouldn't be too much of a mess if—what the...."

Suddenly, right in front of him were crowds of people; half were the mental patients from Rougetsu Hall. The current room was noisy as hell from the frighten screams of the children and patients to the noisy conversations of the remaining spirits. Shigeto became full of panic while You was looking away, feeling a tiny bit of guilt.

"W-What the?! How—"

"Hello father!" screamed out a familiar voice; it was Sakuya.

"Sakuya!" he pointed at his daughter, who was sitting on one of the tables. Next to her was a blue-tinted, topless woman, Reika. "I knew all of this was all of your doing! What are you and that woman with exposed bosoms doing?!"

Reika leaned over to Sakuya. "Who says "bosoms" nowadays?"

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "My father's old fashioned, don't listen to him," she glanced at her father and brother. "We're having a meeting, father."

"What?!" Shigeto had a shocked tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Dr. Haibara, it'll be over soon!" Reika shouted at the old man.

Shigeto rubbed his mask, obviously quite surprised. "Who allowed you to hold a meeting in the hospital? I never agreed to this!"

Sakuya pointed at her brother. "You said it was ok!"

Shigeto glared at his son, who had been trying escape during the conversation. Sadly, the old man grabbed his coat, stopping him from going anywhere. "Where the hell you think you're going. You're the cause of this."

You looked throughout the room and then back at his father with a fake smile on his face. "At least the room's clean."

* * *

"Alright, alright!" Reika banged her fist against the metal table she and Sakuya were sitting on. "The meeting will now be starting!"

A woman covered in her own hair—but thankfully isn't naked—raised her hand. "Why isn't Sae and Kirie here?" She asked as blood came down her face.

"Very good question, but your face…is.." Reika replied, with a concerned look on her face.

"It happens, don't worry"

Reika continued staring at the woman. "Alright…anyway to answer the question, after what happened at the last meeting in the Kurosawa House with Sae…Kirie thought it would be a good idea if she and Sae would have their own meeting and we have ours so no disaster can occur…anymore questions?"

Shigeto raised his hand.

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Yes Father?" her voice was filled with annoyance.

"Why don't you have this damned meeting somewhere else and not here?"

"Because Father, the Kuze Manor are having its weekly repairs and there was no room big enough to enough everyone here."

"Why not Rougetsu Hall in Room 412?!"

"And have people touch my stuff? I'm sorry but no."

"She has a point." Reika added in, agreeing with Sakuya. "I mean, I wouldn't want anyone touching my stuff, I don't know where their hands have been."

An old woman with many hands coming from her back glared at Reika.

"This doesn't mean you, Lady Yashuu…" she muttered quietly. "Anyway! For today's meeting, we need some ideas to spice our games so whenever people play it, they won't get tired of playing and/or expecting the thing over and over again."

A little girl in pigtails and a red-and-white kimono raised her hand. "So you're saying we are something people eat?"

"No Amane, people do not eat us unless in bed."

Amane had a questioned look. "What do you mean by "eating us in—""

Yashuu covered her granddaughter's ears. "Please! Do no talk like that in front of the children! You will break their innocence!"

A girl with short hair with a red pin in her hair scoffed; her outfit was the same as Amane's. " Old Lady Kuze, you taught me, Hisame, Shigure, Amane, and probably many other girls to kill. I doubt we're "innocent"."

Yashuu pointed at the girl. "Minamo! Watch your mouth."

"Make me," she had a grin on her face.

The old woman looked at Minamo with intense fury and threw one of her arms toward her, only for it to be caught by an emaciated muscular-looking person, a blue aura surrounding it. The sight of the man frightened nearly all of the residents in the room, except for a couple of people from Fatal Frame 3.

"Lady Yashuu, do not attack anyone in the room!" Reika shouted to Yashuu, who was clearly frightened.

"J-Just who is that man?!"

"What man?" Reika looked around the room before pointing at Sakuya. "You mean this man?"

Sakuya glanced at Reika, a shocked look on her face.

Yashuu pointed at the person "standing" right behind Reika. "No, him! Is that Death himself?!"

The person glared at Yashuu with an angry face. "You mean **her**self."

Everyone in the room became shocked, including Sakuya.

The person looked at Reika. "Sheesh, human spirits are so blind…" she let go a Yashuu's arm. "They can't see a woman when they see one."

Reika nodded. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going soon?"

"Oh yeah. See you later." Suddenly, she disappears.

Silence fell over the room.

After a moment, a little girl with awfully long hair raised her hand. "Could I use the bathroom?"

Reika smiled. "Of course you can dear. Anyone else?"

Nearly everybody in the room raised their hand.

* * *

Reika cleared her throat. "Now that's out of the hand…Tengai! Anyone missing?"

A masked man carrying a hatchet stood up, scaring a few people. "About 11, Miss Reika."

Reika made a shocked face. "11?! Who the hell are they!?"

"I believe Kozue and Makie, the elder woman carrying a stroller from time to time…and a couple of engravers and carpenters."

Reika sighed and rubbed her head. "I can't blame them…." She muttered as she looked over to Sakuya. "Do your headcount?"

Sakuya nodded. "Tsubaki! Is anyone missing?"

A masked woman in a white kimono stood up. "About five, mam."

Sakuya looked over at Reika with a grin. "About half less than who you're missing." Reika glared at Sakuya. "Who are they, Miss Tono?"

Tsubaki looked around, checking to see who's there or not. "The three guards, master Yomotsuki, and Miss Aiba."

Reika rolled her eyes and cracked her hands. "Alright, anyone from my side of the room. Have any ideas to make the game…somewhat interesting?"

A girl with long hair in the same outfit as Amane and Minamo raised her hand. "Let's have Hsien-Ko battle one of the characters as a secret boss.

Everybody looked at the girl with strange looks.

Reika slapped her head. "Hisame. There are two reasons why that won't work." Reika muttered through her gritted teeth. "One…Hsien-Ko is a Jiang Shi. You have an idea what they are?"

Hisame thought for a moment. "I don't Mistress, sorry."

Reika let out a big sigh. "Ok…the second reason, Hsien-Ko is from Capcom, not Tecmo. It won't work."

Amane raised her hand. "Let's use Boo as a special enemy then!"

The woman covered in hair held her hand over Amane's mouth. "Quiet Amane!"

Reika looked bewildered. "Boo? As in from Mario?!" She slapped her fist on the table. "How will that work?! We are not Nintendo, people!"

Sakuya tapped on Reika's shoulder. "Actually, Nintendo was the company bought the series and made Fatal Frame 4."

Reika stared at Sakuya. "Really? I never knew that…"

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "You were too busy sleeping your ass off, that's why."

Reika looked away. "Whatever," she cleared her throat, "anyway, does anyone else have anymore suggestions?!"

The hair-covered woman raised her hand.

"Kyouka, if its about Kei, Akito, or Kaname, I don't want to hear it."

"BUT I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THEM!!!!"

Reika stared at Kyouka. "Right…" she looked at Sakuya again. "Alright its your turn now."

Sakuya smiled. "Alright. Patients and nurses…do you have any id—"

Shigeto pointed straight at his daughter's face, completely in fear. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!! THE DAY WITHOUT SUFFERING IS HAPPENING ONCE MORE!!!"

Everyone stared at Shigeto before looking at Sakuya. They gasped in horror as their eyes laid upon her face although the FF4 portion were already screaming in fear.

Her face was blooming, making it hard to identify who the woman was.

Sakuya broke out of her little daydream and realized what her father was saying. "W-What?! Oh my face? Don't worry, nothing will happen—"

"OH MY GOD!!!" Tsubaki screamed as she stood up, taking off her mask in the process. "Everyone, remain calm...fear will get your face to—"

Sadly, her face started blooming also.

As soon Tsubaki started blooming, almost everyone who was from FF4, excluding those who were masked and You, started blooming at their faces just like Sakuya and Tsubaki and started panicking, attacking one another. The remaining spirits—who was from FF3—stared at the screaming spirits in a mixture of horror and wonder.

Kyouka faced Reika, not looking at Sakuya. "What is happening?!"

Reika shrugged. "Same thing as usual. Sakuya blooms, people look and they bloom too."

Aname looked at Reika with worry. "Since we looked at Miss Sakuya, does that mean we'll end up looking like them?"

"Probably."

Suddenly, the spirits of FF3 also started screaming and went into "hostile mode". Tattoos could be seen on their bodies as they went crazy. Only You was the only one staying calm in the crowd. "Whoopie di fucking doo.." he muttered as he stood up. He walked over to Reika and Sakuya, who were other two being calm at the moment—although Sakuya was somewhat freaking out. "Great job sister," he was clapping his hands. "Here is another meeting you sent into a panic attack…"

Sakuya "looked" at You, the expression on her face recognizable due to the blob on her face. "Shut it You," she sounded angry. "Why aren't you affected?"

"Those who where **touched** by the maiden before her suffering are safe."

Reika looked confused. "What does he mean by that, Sakuya?"

Sakuya's face turned red. "Something that happened along time ago, Reika."

"Dear sister, are you embarrassed by the fact you carried our child years ago?"

_Slap!_

"SHUT UP!! You forced me into it!"

You thought a bit. "Was I drunk?"

"NO!"

"Huh…"

Silence fell between the three as the other people in the room were still having their panic attacks, nearly crapping themselves.

Suddenly, You put on a fake grin on his face and faced the two. "Well, it looks like you two are cleaning up afterwards."

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! SHUT THE** HELL **UP!!"

* * *

_Lol, bored girl is always bored._


End file.
